


Granice wytrzymałości

by magda1991m



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, pijanyYuri, słodko, victortyogierze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magda1991m/pseuds/magda1991m
Summary: - Yuuuuri! Wybierzmy się gdzieś! - Ta nagła propozycja zaskoczyła go. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał w kierunku swojego trenera. W sumie mała przerwa by nie zaszkodziła. - Chodźmy potańczyć i się napić!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Radzę najpierw zapoznać się z odcinkiem 10, nim zabierzecie się za czytanie. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. *czeka na 12 odcinek* Niech żyje Victuri!

Yuri Katsuki leżał na łóżku w swoim pokoju. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego czy wartego wspomnienia, gdyby nie fakt, że jak co wieczór zza drzwi dochodziło głośne: „Yuri, śpijmy razem!”.   
Po plakatach na ścianach przedstawiających jego idola nie było już śladu. Właściwie czym się denerwował? Mógł wpuścić mężczyznę do pokoju z czystym sumieniem.   
Gdyby ktoś mu powiedział, że Victor Nikoforov zawita w jego rodzinne strony, wyśmiałby go, nie mówiąc już o celu wizyty Rosjanina. Chciał być jego trenerem!   
Serce Yuriego zabiło szybciej z podekscytowania. Marzenia potrafią się spełniać. A wszystko dzięki trojaczkom, które, nieświadome olbrzymiej mocy internetu, wrzuciły nagranie, gdzie chłopak skopiował układ srebrnowłosego. Gdyby nie to, nigdy nie poznałby tego mężczyzny w takim stopniu. Victor był naprawdę optymistycznym i lekko nastawionym do życia człowiekiem. A przynajmniej takie wrażenie sprawiał. Do Hasetsu zabrał swojego psa – Makkachina. Jakim cudem pozwolono zabrać mu go na pokład samolotu – nie miał pojęcia. Mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego fakt, że był sławnym łyżwiarzem, ale pewności nie miał.  
Westchnął głośno, wstając z łóżka i kierując się ku drzwiom. Victora już tam nie było.   
Nie mógł spać, więc postanowił, że przejdzie się po okolicy. Ubrał buty i już miał zamykać za sobą drzwi, gdy usłyszał ciche szczeknięcie.  
\- Chcesz iść na spacer? - zapytał czarnowłosy.   
Pudel zaczął merdać ogonem, co wywołało uśmiech na ustach chłopaka. Ponaglił go ruchem ręki.  
Gdyby Victor nie przyjechał do Japonii, Yuri obijałby się pewnie, leżąc w łóżku. Teraz czuł motywację, która napędzała jego działania. To, że ktoś w niego wierzył dodawało mu sił. Ukłucie w piersi uświadomiło go, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie czuł się doceniony tak jak teraz, mimo że dopiero zaczynał treningi z Rosjaninem.   
Spacer zmienił się w jogging, a Makkachin biegł za chłopakiem.   
Nie wiedzieli o tym, lecz byli obserwowani. Przez krótką chwilę, nim zniknęli za drzewami, srebrnowłosy mężczyzna uniósł kąciki ust w lekkim uśmiechu. Widać jego pies tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do Yuriego, że nawet nie zauważył obecności swojego właściciela.   
*

Kolejne tygodnie mijały chłopakowi na treningach. Czuł, że atmosfera między nim a Victorem delikatnie się zmieniła, jednak nie znał przyczyny. Zrobił coś złego? Powiedział coś nie tak?   
\- Yuuuuri! Wybierzmy się gdzieś! - Ta nagła propozycja zaskoczyła go. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał w kierunku swojego trenera. W sumie mała przerwa by nie zaszkodziła. - Chodźmy potańczyć i się napić!  
To tyle z wypoczynku.   
\- Nie powinienem pić przed…  
\- Spokojna głowa, będę cię pilnował! - zaoferował Rosjanin.   
Pilnował? Niby przed czym? Czarnowłosy westchnął i zgrabnym ślizgiem zmniejszył dystans między nimi. Spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy.  
\- Stawiasz – odpowiedział.  
\- _Deal!_ \- uradowany klasnął w dłonie i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Oczy mu się świeciły, jak gdyby święta przyszły wcześniej. - Możemy dziś wcześniej skończyć trening, by się przygotować do wyjścia.   
_Dobry pomysł_ – Yuri kiwnął głową.   
Szybki prysznic nie wystarczył. Victor zapowiedział, że muszą odwiedzić jeszcze jego dom, coby mógł przebrać się bardziej okazyjnie. Gdy był zajęty rozmową z rodzicami, starszy mężczyzna wślizgnął się do jego pokoju w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego stroju. Otworzył szafę i wyciągnął parę czarnych spodni oraz białą koszulę. Obraz tamtego wydarzenia uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą. To były te same ubrania…? Brakuje tylko…   
\- Krawat…! - Blask w jego oczach zdradzał wszystkie jego ukryte motywy. Może i Yuri był śmielszy, gdy mu się wypiło, ale żeby kompletnie ignorować jego jawne flirty? Dobrze się kontrolował, ale na nic jego trudy, gdyż dziś srebrnowłosy miał w planie przenieść ich znajomość stopień wyżej. Sprawi, że Katsuki ponownie zamieni się w bestię i porzuci okalające go ograniczenia. Nie mógł czekać przecież w nieskończoność.  
Całe szczęście, że nikt nie widział jego reakcji. Uśmiechał się jak mała dziewczynka.   
Drzwi pokoju się otworzyły z głośnym hukiem.  
\- Victor! - oskarżycielski ton chłopaka przywrócił jasność jego myśli. - Co ty… Ach... - Rosjanin, zadowolony z siebie, szczerzył się, trzymając ubrania. - To… Chyba miałem to na sobie w zeszłym roku na finałach…   
\- Yup! - mężczyzna podszedł do Yuriego, wręczając mu przy okazji zestaw. Pochylił się lekko - Będziesz wyglądać idealnie.   
Czarnowłosy spąsowiał i złapał ucho, w kierunku którego szepnął Victor. Kiwnął lekko głową.  
\- Przebiorę się… w łazience! - jak szybko wpadł do pokoju, tak szybko z niego wyfrunął.   
*  
Nikoforov także przebrał się bardziej elegancko. Gdyby ktoś miał pytać Yuriego o zdanie, powiedziałby, że wyglądało jak by planowali uroczystą randkę, a nie zwykłe obijanie po barach. Szli kolo siebie, nie trzymali się za ręce, ale zahaczali się nimi czasem przypadkiem. Victor zaproponował kolację. Wiedział, że po wysiłku fizycznym lepiej będzie najpierw zjeść porządny posiłek, jednak gdy zapytał młodszego chłopaka na co ma ochotę, ten rzucił:  
\- Sushi!   
W sumie sam miał mało okazji, by zajadać się japońskimi specjałami. Może czas to nadrobić? Tak więc wstąpili na sushi do pobliskiej restauracji. Ukradkowe zerknięcia, jakimi obdarzał go starszy mężczyzna były oczywiste chyba dla wszystkich wokół tylko nie dla Yuriego.   
_Nie, nie, nie pora się dołować_ – pomyślał – trzeba działać!  
Zamówić butelkę sake? - Tak też zrobił. Mówi się, że alkohol rozluźnia i dodaje odwagi. To zdecydowanie prawda, jednak trzeba by więcej, by Katsuki obudził w sobie bestię.  
Odwiedzili dwa bary, a kolejny na ich liście był klub. Muzyka dudniła w głośnikach, wszędzie było pełno dymu, ludzie tańczyli.   
\- Ach… - Yuri nieco poluźnił krawat i pociągnął swojego idola na parter. - Zatańczmy! _I feel like dancing!_  
Wyczucie rytmu miał we krwi, to był niezaprzeczalny fakt. Te ruchy, te miny… Victor poczuł ściśnięcie w piersi. Naprawdę go uwielbiał.   
Sam też poruszał się nie najgorzej, ale zamiast skupiać się na technice, obserwował młodszego chłopaka. Ten był teraz w swoim świecie i świetnie się bawił. Zerkał na Victora i uśmiechał się co chwila. Sugestywnie oblizywał usta… Tego po prostu było za wiele… Robił to specjalnie? Ten wzrok, jakim go mierzył…   
Rosjanin zbliżył się, nie przerywając płynności swoich ruchów. Muzyka zmieniła brzmienie. Teraz była cięższa, bardziej namiętna… Sytuacja zdawała się idealna.  
Tańczyli koło siebie w odległości nie większej niż trzydzieści centymetrów. Zwolnili, ich ruchy stały się bardziej zsynchronizowane. Lewa ręka Vitora spoczęła na biodrze czarnowłosego, co ten skwitował z uśmiechem, mówiącym wręcz: _Witaaaaj_. Prawa ręka Nikiforova wylądowała na drugim biodrze chłopaka. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, a Yuri zarzucił swoje dłonie na jego kark. Szorstkie ręce Victora delikatnie sunęły w górę i z powrotem w dół, by ponownie spocząć na biodrach. Gdyby nie ta głośna muzyka z pewnością usłyszałby westchnienie z jego ust! Mógłby przysiąść, że wargi Yuriego lekko się rozchyliły i wypuściły z siebie niekonwencjonalny dźwięk.   
Victor stracił głowę.  
Docisnął biodra chłopaka do swoich, jednocześnie zbliżając swoją twarz do jego. Dzieliło ich dosłownie kilka centymetrów. Zwolnili tempo, muzyka zdawała się cichnąć. W oczach Yuriego widział tęsknotę i pożądanie. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej i pocałował go.  
*

Ból głowy przypomniał mu nieustannie o wczorajszym wieczorze. Maślanym wzrokiem patrzył w mężczyznę leżącym koło niego.   
Victor Nikoforov, jego idol, trener i teraz…   
Dotknął swoich ust i spalił buraka. Pocałował go. Victor go pocałował. Czy to znaczy, że mógł mieć nadzieję na coś więcej? Czy mógł dopowiadać sobie, że nie był to wybryk spowodowany sporą ilością alkoholu we krwi?   
\- Ach… - wyciągnął rękę w kierunku twarzy śpiącego Rosjanina. Dotknął jego policzka i delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Nie będzie udawał, że tego nie pamięta. Stawi czoła tej sytuacji. Powie mu, co czuje. Niech się dzieje, co chce.


End file.
